hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 136 (2011)
Homecoming × And × Real Name (キキョウ×ト×ホンミョウ, Kikyō × To × Honmyou) is the 136th episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It first aired on July 2nd, 2014. Overview The Chimera Ants go their own way. While Welfin, Hina, and Bizeff travel to Meteor City to find Gyro, Bloster and Shidore (who is revealed to be the reincarnation of Reina) become residents of one of NGL's villages. Meanwhile, Gon is revealed to be in critical condition and Killua vows to save him, but on one condition: Gon has to apologize to him later. Synopsis With the death of King Meruem, the battle with the Chimera Ants is now over. The Republic of East Gorteau and the NGL were tentatively placed under the control of international peacekeepers and basically ceased to exist. The remaining five million citizens of the two nations were declared refugees while the other three nations in the Mitene Union divided East Gorteau's riches and decided to jointly govern the region. Meanwhile, all open land of the NGL was made a nature reserve under the Hunter Association jurisdiction in order to prevent future incidents. Meanwhile back in the NGL Bloster tells Welfin that he is going to live there since it seems familiar to him and that the name Gyro means nothing to him, saying he probably was a resident of NGL that didn't work with him and that the peacekeepers probably would be scared of him. Looking at Shidore, Welfin then asks why she is staying in the NGL. Before Bloster can explain why she is more similar to them Hina interrupts their conversation telling them to hurry up. Bloster then explains that he can see that all of them can remember their previous lives unlike him, who can't. He then explains she is a child and can talk only to be interrupted again by Hina who is seen kicking Bizeff who sits next to her. They then partway with Welfin saying Gyro's traditional goodbye "Try not to die until you're dead". They then leave them behind in search of Gyro whom they believe is headed for Meteor City. Bloster and Shidore later arrive in the village where she lived when she was still Reina. Their arrival scares away all the villagers prompting Bloster to shout that he is not there to harm them and that he just wants to ask them a question. One of the women comes out of her house armed with a rake, asking him who he is. He tells them they are the only ones they can turn to. We then see a grief-stricken Haruna remember her children Kurt and Reina as Shidore walks in, to her surprise her mother recognizes her, we also hear her speak for the first time asking her mother how she knows it is her, she hugs her daughter and tells her she is her mother after which Shidore explains what happened to her. The rest of the villagers then welcome her back also and invite Bloster to stay with them. But he leaves anyways saying he returned the favor Ikalgo showed him by letting him live. A very grateful Shidore follows him and graciously thanks him as he looks over a cliff she then persuades him to come back with her. Bloster is greatly touched by this and wonders what is wrong with him as he starts to cry. He and Shidore then return to the village, finding a home at last. In the hospital that hosts Gon on life support after his transformation, and also an injured Morel receives a phone call from Colt. He tells him that the politicians have turned this into an international crisis and that the Ants are no longer involved, saying they will be classified as a new kind of Magical Beast and hopefully a good kind. Colt then tells him that something has been bothering him, the second child the Chimera Ant Queen bore refuses to be called Reina she insists her name is Kite instead, which shocks Morel who runs upstairs shouting for Gon and Killua. We then see Meleoron keeping watch over the also very injured Shoot, while a bald Knov and crouching Knuckle stand vigil outside of Gon's room. Waiting for the doctor to arrive who tells them that he is still in critical condition, he recommends not taking him to a specialist until he can be taken off, of life support. The doctor wonders how something like this could have happened to a twelve year old to which Knov replies they will bring the specialist there and that if need be that they will rebuild the entire hospital while also stating the Gon is a hero who deserves special treatment and that he will cover all the costs and that in any case, they can't let him die. Killua who is keeping watch over Gon outside of his surgery chamber, thinks back to Gon's transformation and murder of Neferpitou and the puppet Kite saying that in the end Gon did everything alone which he gets since he had no real connection to Kite at all, but that he wanted that Gon to ask for his help nonetheless. He further wonders if he told Killua to come with him as a friend or as a teammate and that he is just having a tantrum and that he understands that he is just the kind of guy who runs ahead while he is left the same as always to clean up after him. Which he says he will do, he will heal him, but he will not let it slide saying that Gon must apologize to him when he is all better. Knov enters and tells him that they are assembling a team of specialists to save Gon and that he is going to use his Hide and Seek ability to transfer people and equipment there and he asks him if he wants to come with him, which Killua refuses saying he won't. Which Knov misinterprets as Killua wanting to stay at Gon's side, Killua, however, tells him that he is going to be the one to save Gon, which shocks Knov. Killua then tells Knov to get those doctors as they will be needed while he is gone. He then leaves the hospital stating that he will save Gon. The episode ends with a prerecorded video message from the Hunter Association Chairman Netero telling the viewers he is resigning and that they are on their own. Announcing that the next chairman will be voted in by a election. After which he explains the rather complicated voting method telling the Zodiacs that they can decide the schedule and polling method and that the election is a D-rank mission. The video ends with him telling them he is counting on them and to take care. In response to this message the Hunter Association's leaders the Zodiacs assembled at headquarters that day, which includes the elusive Ging. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:Chimera Ant arc